How to be a ghost's girlfriend
by Allygirl49
Summary: Austin and Ally had finally admited that they love each other! Everything is perfect! Until a horrible accident happens and it changes Ally's life! What would it be? What will she do? And most important will Austin be there for her? R&R love u! Aιιγ
1. Chapter 1: Finally Together

_Chapter 1: What just happened?_

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my new story i hope you'll like it! I want to say a special 'Thank You' for LOUDER-N-PROUDER! So SHOUTOUT FOR LOUDER-N-PROUDER! Shes sooo sweet and i really love her stories you should check them out! Anyways, tomorrow school! Yaaay (Note my Sarcasm -_-) ugh... i hate school, but it will be Christmas soon so Merry Early Christmas! :D I love Christmas! Ok back to the subject i listened to a lot of melodies and i mean A LOT! And i think i can make a new story so here ya go! :)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Austin and Ally, but i wish i did! :D**

Ally's P.O.V

Hi! Im Ally Dawson, and im 17 years old. I love music, pickles, my stuffed dolphin named Dougie and my songbook!

My dad owns a store called 'Sonic Boom' where im working on right now.

"Thanks for shopping at sonic boom, come back soon!" I said giving a smile to the customer.

"Ally!" My friend Austin Moon yelled running in the store.

"Sup?" I said casually

"I lost my whistle necklece did you seen it?" He said like a five year old looking for his lost puppy.

"Uh no but i think you left it in the practice room c 'mon let's look after it, my shift is over anyways!" I said smiling at my best friend.

Ok i may have a teeny tiny crush on Austin but i don't thin he feels the same and im afraid that if i say something it will ruin our friendship and i really don't wanna loose him soo...yeah...

We entered in the practice room and we're searching for Austin's necklace.

"Found it!" I yelled in victory.

"There you go! Now you're perfect!" I said.

He smiled and hugged me, and i hugged him back.

"I don't know what i could do without you, Ally! Thanks!" He says.

"For what?" I said.

"For everything! For beeing here for me every time, for helping me with my dreams and beeing the perfect best friend i could've imagine! Thank you!" He says looking at me in the eyes.

I think i started tearing up!

I hugged him tightly "You're welcome! I couldn't imagine my life without you Austin! You helped me to see the bright side of the things, no mater how rough they are! You helped me with my stage fright and i can finally sing in front of a crowd! You are the best thing that ever happened to me...,oh god here goes nothing... I...I love you, Austin." I said finishing my speach and looking him straight in the eyes. His hazel eyes were so deep you could get lost easily in them.

"I love you too, Ally!" He says.

"No..i mean more than a friend...!" I said looking down nervous.

He chuckled and forced my chin up wih his index finger.

"I love you too! More like a friend, more like a sister!" And with that i felt his lips on mine. I felt fireworks! His lips were so soft..i could kiss them all lips moved in perfect sync. I loved that feeling, but sadly we soon neded oxygen so we broke apart. I rested my forehead on his and breathing heavily.

"Whoa..." we both said and i giggled and he chuckled.

"So..to make it official...Ally w-whould y-you be m-my girfriend?" He looked at me with hope and nervousness in his eyes.

"I would love to!" I said and i kissed him again! My hands were in his chest and his were on my waist!

We broke apart and we stared in each other eyes.

"Do you wanna go get some coffe?" He asked.

"Austin Monica Moon! Are you asking me on our first official date?" I said.

"Well yeah Ally i still don't know your middle name Dawson!"

"I accept! And i never telling you my midle name!" I said with a smirk playing on my lips.

"Then what are we waiting for? C'mon!" He says and he drags me out of the store.

Starbucks isn't very far from the mall we just need to cross the street and we are here.

I was so deep in my thoughts that i didn't hear the car honk. All i remember is Austin standing in front if me and then everything went black!

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAA! IM SO EVIL! Anyway what do you guys think? Huh? I don't know if i'll post tomorrow but idk i'll see! Untill then REVIEW! Bye i love ya! :D**

**~αιιγ (omg i love how it looks! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2: What the hell?

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! I hope you'll like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I-**

**Ross: ALLY DOESN'T OWN A&A OR ANYTHING YOU'LL RECOGNIZE!**

**Me: I couldn't say it better!**

Ally's P.O.V

All i remember is that i was walking with Austin and then BAM! Everything went black!

I slowly opened my eyes and i see a bright light. Wait..where am i?

I am in the HOSPITAL? Oh god, i remember now! I was crossing the street with Austin and i heard a loud honk! OH MY GOD! I GOT INTO AN ACCIDENT! wait a minute... WHERE THE HECK IS AUSTIN? OH GOD I HOPE HE'S OK! i started hiperventilating.

Soon my parents rushed into the room.

"Oh Ally! Thank god you're ok!" Said my mom pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

Then the doctor opens the door and walks in front of me.

"Ms Dawson you're the luckiest girl i've seen!" He says.

"Um and why is that?" I said confused.

"You got into an accident without a scratch! That's amaizing! But you'll need to stay here one more day just in case!" He says.

"Ok sweety we'll leave you rest and tomorrow we'll come and pick you up!" My dad said and they left.

"Uh doctor! I wasn't the only victim! There was a boy with me! Where is he?" I said getting nervous.

"Oh..." his face falls uh oh!

"Um..he wasnt as lucky as you Ms Dawson."

"What do you mean? Is he ok?" I said scared.

"Im sorry miss but the boy, Austin Moon, i think his name was-" i cut him off.

"'Was' what do you mean 'was'?" I said ok now im really scared.

"Im sorry he didn't make it!" He said.

"no... . ! NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" i said tears started to fall on my cheeks.

"Im sorry!" He said and then left.

I breaked down. He...is dead! God! No! Why did you took him from me? I LOVE HIM PLEASE GOD PLEASE MAKE HIM COME BACK! *Sobs*

I started sobbing and a lot of hiccups leaved my throat.

It's all my fault! If i was looking for that car he will be here next to me hugging me and kisssing me.

I cried myself to sleep.

_Ally's Dream_

_I was in a park. I don't remember this park but anyway i start walking._

_It was beautifull. The flowers were coloured in bloody red, blue, pink and any other colour._

_Then i feel someone call my name._

_I turn around and i see Austin in the middle of the road looking at me. I started walking towards him but i couldn't aproach. What the hell?_

_"AUSTIN!" I shouted but it came out as a whisper._

_Sudenlly a car comes and Austin doesn't move i started to yell his name but it was too late! The car hit him but before the accident he whispered something :'It's your fault!'_

_I was running and when i got there i could see writen in blood : 'I'm dead because of YOU!'_

I jolted awake! It was dark in the hospital room.

I can't belive he's gone! Now i can't see his smile or hear him sing or even kiss him! And it's all my fault!

After 2 weeks it was his funeral.

Everyone was crying! After the priest finished his pray, it was everyone's turn for a speech.

I smiled a little at Dez's, but he bursted out crying in the middle of his speech.

Mike and Mimi were devastated! They were crying their eyes out!

Now it was my turn.

"Uh hey everybody! Im Ally Dawson and i...was...Austin's girlfriend...yes we finally addmited our love for each other! *sniff* he was a great person! He had a golden heart, he was kind, funny and a little dumy, but i loved him! I loved him soo much *sob* and i still do! I would never ever stop loving you, Austin no matter what!" I said getting closer to his coffin. He is wearing a black tux. Even lifeless he's still flawless!

"I would allways love you!" I sing quietly and i took his cold hand. I kissed it and then i put a black rose in his hands.

"Your favorite!" I said smiling a little. I kissed for the last time his forehead and then his lips.

"I love you!" I whispered for the last time. And then they buried him.

He's gone! Forever!

I breaked down in front of his grave yelling his name.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" I yelled to the sky. I started sobbing so hard that my body was shaking!

"Ally!" I heard a faint familliar voice. What? No...it can't be... i think im going crazy!

I turned my head and gasped. It was...

**A/N: Another CLIFFHANGER! :D OH MY LORD IM LITERALLY CRYING! NO IM ALMOST SOBBING! I SAW 'RELATIONSHIPS AND RED CARPETS' AND THAT MAKED ME CRY BUT NOW I WROTE THIS AND IM ALMOST SOBBING! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME CAUSE I KILLED AUSTIN! JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND YOU'LL SEE! :)**

**~Ally**


	3. Chapter 3 : Break Up?

**A/N: Hey guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D I hope you all have a wonderfull year! :) im sorry for the long wait but i was busy with school and homework! -_- Anyways here ya go! Idk if i could post another chapter tomorrow but i'll try! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything you'll recognize!**

Ally's P.O.V

Ok am i going crazy? Yeah i'm totally going crazy! Gosh! I miss him so much! I guess i have to go home.

It was dark and i couldn't see. But i feel like someone is following me. I turned around and it was no one! Ok, Ally, calm down! You're paranoid! Ok i took a deep breath and i countinued walking. Sudenlly i feel cold like very! What the hell? Cold in miami? In the middle of the summer?

"Al-ly.." ok im scared now! I was running! I runed and runed and runed and ugh you got it!

Where the hell am i? Ok now im scared, cold and lost! Great could this day get any better?

"A-Ally s-stop p-please..!" A strange familiar voice stuttered... i sudenlly froze.

I slowly turned around..and WHAT THE HECK? OK IM SEEING THINGS! I started yelling! There he was! Austin wearing white clothes and chasing after me.

"Whoa Ally! I didn't know you could run that fast! You could win a maraton now please stop yelling so i could explain myself, please?" Austin said.

I just slowly nodded and he continued.

"Ok idk how to say this but im a ghost! Please don't faint!" I just bursted out laughing!

"Ooh i got it u weren't even dead! U just put a puppet that looks just like you in the coffin and made me this prank not cool dude!" I said after i calmed down.

"Ally im not joking! Look. This is kind of an afterlife! Oh btw i met God and ur grandpa!" He said smiling.

"Do you really think that i'll belive that?" I said annoyed.

"Ally this isn't a joke .Dead. he said slowly.

"Ok if you're dead tell me one thing that only my grandpa knows! If you actually met him!" I said.

"Your middle name is PJ and i stil don't know what it means!" He said confused.

"It comes from Potty John." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"Okaay! So because you still belive in me you can see me so i guess it's you and me!" He said smiling.

"Oh Austin! I missed you so much!" I said hugging him.

He hugged back. "It's ok Als! Im here now! It will be ok!" He said.

"So your gonna lurk around me untill what?"

"What do you mean?" He said confused.

"I mean your soul is trapped on earth! But...why?" I said.

"Oh that well God told me that im trapped here because of someone, but he said that that person's love toward me makes my soul trapped because my heart belongs to them, but the question is... who is that person?" He said.

"Well it could be anyone! I mean ur fans love u and you know u love them back..but-" he cut me off.

"No, Ally not that kind of love... im talking about the love toward you! Y'know beeing in love with you?" He said. Ok now im hurt and angry.

"Oh so my love keeps you here? Well excuse me if i care about you! Excuse me if i blame myself for what happened! Excuse me if i could die without y-" he cut me off.

"No, Ally! I didn't-"

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAID IT HUH? WHY DID YOU CAME AFTER ME? TO TELL ME THAT MY LOVE TOWARD YOU IS A MISTAKE OR WHAT? Y'KNOW WHAT? WHERE THROUGH! GOOD LUCK WITH SOMEONE BELIVING IN YOU! MAYBE YOU FIND A FAN THAT WILL DATE YOU GOODBYE .MOON!" I said and i headed home.

"Hi sweetie where were-" i cut my mom off.

"I got lost!" I said and runned upstairs in my room and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: So that's it! :D Read&Rewiew! :) Bye!**

**~Ally**


End file.
